I wanna be with you My Best Friend
by snakebun
Summary: A moment between friends turns into something wonderful. A bunch ofmini stories. ((Yusuke X Kuwabara))
1. Chapter 1

The cat climbed the back of the couch and immediately began to nuzzle against his face. He laughed a little startled by her reaction to him. "What is she doing?"

"I think she remembers you from that time you saved her. Either that or you smell like food."

He scratched behind her ears. She put her paws on his chest and leaned into him.

Kuwabara smiled and watched Yusuke bond with his furry housemate.

"When does she stop?"

He picked up Eikichi and placed her on the floor. "There, but she'll be back."

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"I was kind of hoping we could kind of... like hang out. I got a new fighting game on the PlayStation."

"Why do you always do that? You know I suck at pretend fighting."

"I've got to win sometime."

Yusuke smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Okay, you can torture me for a little while."

They went to Kuwabara's room and played games. Yusuke however was bored of it quickly. He told Kuwabara to play on his own and he'd watch. He decided to just talk.

"Keiko and I are through."

Kuwabara's character fell in a pit. Yusuke laughed. "You mean like you aren't getting together?"

"Yeah, that's usually what it means. We just can't feel it anymore, ya know. I don't know what I want, but it isn't her and she feels the same way." He was sitting on Kuwabara's bed, looking at his profile now as he played the game. From this angle, his features were more prominent and his usual tight hair was soft with pieces falling here and there.

Kuwabara focused on the screen for a bit and felt Yusuke staring. His heart actually skipped a little. Did Urameshi know the truth about his feelings? He glanced to the side and saw those warm, chocolate eyes. "Have you been talking to Kurama? What did he tell you?"

"What? No... why? What would he have told me?"

"Don't pay dumb, Urameshi. Why else would you talk about Keiko and you breaking up if Kurama didn't tell you I'm in love with you?"

Yusuke was silent. The words were still processing. He should have felt appalled, angry, like he could have punched Kuwabara in his strong, chiseled jaw... His head couldn't process.

"So since it's all out in the open now, just let me down easy and we can just still be friends." He turned away from Yusuke's gaze.

"I..."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Uh..."

"Just tell me you're not interested so I can get over it."

Yusuke bit his lip.

He looked up towards him and saw that. His heart raced. He was so attractive with his hair down slightly. His eyes looked down towards the floor though. Maybe he didn't hear a word he said. He went over to the bed and knelled in front of him. "You still in there, Urameshi?"

He looked up and gasped at how close his friend was. He leaned down and rested their foreheads together.

"Did you hear a word I said? I don't want to be played with."

"That's...not completely true." He felt Kuwabara raise his arms. He leaned forward in an instant and planted his lips right against his.

Kuwabara embraced the smaller man around the waist and returned the kiss. Everything was lost in that moment. He no longer cared if Yusuke heard him or not. He felt a smile against his lips and a hand playfully tugging at his hair. He wanted more.

Yusuke sighed deeply. He pulled back slightly against his kissing partner's wishes.

Kuwabara took the opening and went after his long neck, teasing the skin with his tongue.

"K- aah..."

"Yusuke..."

He bit his lip again.

"You're so hot when you do that."

"What are we doing?"

"Maybe I'm dreaming." He playfully nipped at his neck, making him shudder. "If I am, I don't want to wake up."

"When?"

"When...?"

"When did you know? You said you're in love with me."

He smiled and kissed along Yusuke's jaw line. "When you came back from Genkai's."

"Wow..."

"You went after that demon so aggressively and it made me realize you did see me as your friend."

"But what about all the girls you asked to marry you?"

He finally looked up into his eyes, loving this glossy look in his large brown orbs. "I thought it would distract me enough to make me forget about my feelings."

"Yeah..." He chuckled. "For me, it was after Maze Castle. You were willing to follow me to hell and back. I think you're the better friend."

Kuwabara embraced him tightly, arms around his shoulders. "I don't want to wake up from this dream."

Yusuke pulled him on to the bed with him, actually enjoying being crushed under his weight this time. He kissed him again. "Kazuma..."

"Yusuke..."

"I should have told you I've always thought of you as my best friend."

"I knew. I'm very perceptive."

"Not enough to know I was into you."

"Look, Urameshi, I can still kick your ass anytime."

"You couldn't hit water if you fell out of a boat."

Kuwabara pinned his wrists to the mattress on either side of his head. "Is that right? I own you now, idiot."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "You are such a dumbass!"

"I'm starting to forget what I ever saw in you."

"That's mean. Don't be like that."

Yusuke was genuinely hurt. "I don't mean it." He kissed the side of his face, letting go of one of Yusuke's hands. "I'm sorry. It's not like I know how to behave. You and me... we got a bond that's stronger than friendship. I'm just so used to challenging you. I don't think I'd want to stop. It's part of us."

"Nothing says love like a punch to the face."

"Exactly! ...Wait."

Yusuke threw him off the bed like he was nothing and landed on top of him, straddling his hips. "Ha! I own you!." He sat there with an incredibly goofy grin on his face.

Kuwabara laughed.

"What's so funny, you big lug?"

"The last time you sat on me like this you broke my nose."

"I remember that. You barely fought back."

"I couldn't figure out why I liked it. I was more scared of that than what you were doing to my face."

Yusuke laughed too. "So even then you wondered…?"

"Not about you, just in general about guys. I guess I knew then I wasn't into women, but I flirted to hide from it." He sat up, bringing the other man close to his chest. "I should have known it was you."

"Yeah, me too. You know you're my best friend, right?"

"Do you know you're mine?"

"Yeah."

He smiled. "You just admitted I own you. Now tell me I win."

"Not on your life."

They kissed and embraced for what felt like an eternity. After all, they did have a lot of time to make up for.


	2. Chapter 2

Grasping the cool flower petals tightly, I felt as if I saw a break in the clouds going on forever

He woke in the morning light with a weight on his arm and a mess of black hair in his face. He breathed in his lover's scent as he kissed the length of the other man's neck. "Yusu..."

The other man groaned. "Not now..."

He smiled against his skin. "Don't pretend you don't like it." He pulled his lover close. "Yusu, love ya."

"Shut up."

"Are you going to sleep all day?"

"Are you going to nag me all day?"

He smiled. "No, I won't. Can you at least let me get up? I need to take care of Eikichi."

He rolled over and faced Kuwabara. "You're the one hugging me. I'm not keeping you here."

He moved stray hairs away from Yusuke's brown eyes. "You look amazing in the morning. I might be an idiot, but how could I leave this?"

Yusuke buried his face in his neck. "Then go back to sleep. It's too damn early."

Kuwabara pulled away, against his lover's wishes. "Just stay in bed, Yusu."

"Kazuma..."

"I'll be back." He kissed his forehead. "Still love ya."

"Yeah, I know."

He pulled on a shirt before heading to the kitchen. The tan cat grazed against his legs. "Good morning, baby." At least she didn't mind mornings. He took care of feeding her and then went to work getting tea ready for himself.

They'd been officially together a few months now. Yusuke practically lived at his place, except for the occasional night he returned to his mother's home to check on her well being. Kuwabara was ready to do something special for his love, considering summer vacation was right around the corner. As he thought, Yusuke walked into the kitchen, wearing one of Kuwabara's shirts. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned, and nearly tripped over the cat in the process.

Kuwabara smiled at how cute he looked in that white tank top that fell off one of his shoulders. "Good morning."

"Yeah, yeah, spare me. I don't have time for this morning crap. You just love pain, don't you? You chase demons, ask me to beat you up, and wake up at the crack of dawn?"

"It's ten in the morning, princess. I've only been up an hour."

Yusuke threw up his hands. "Same difference. Come back to bed, I can't sleep without you."

Kuwabara shook his head. "I'd love to, but I would rather do something productive today. Maybe we could go out. We could go to the park. We haven't sat under that big tree in ages."

"Yeah, that sounds good, as long as you make us lunch."

"I can do that. Maybe we'll see something while we're there."

They certainly did see something they didn't expect.

"Kurama!"

He looked up from his book and smiled. "Hello. It's nice to see you two."

They sat on the ground next to him. "So you like this tree too?" Kuwabara asked.

"Certainly. It's a nice place to get my studies done. Today however, I am reading for my enjoyment."

"We can leave you alone if you don't want to be bothered."

"No, I enjoy your company. Besides, something is different about the two of you. Your energies are in sync with each other."

Kuwabara leaned over and grabbed Yusuke's hands, intertwining their fingers together.

Kurama smiled. "It took what seemed like forever. We were hoping you'd come to your senses sooner or later."

"You knew."

He nodded. "I can tell about these things. I saw your destinies linked together and assumed it was love."

Kuwabara opened his lunch and offered his dessert to Kurama. "It's strawberry cake," he said.

"Thank you."

Yusuke sighed deeply and leaned against the base of the tree. "How's Hiei?"

"Fine, I assume. He hasn't seen me in a few days though. He can take care of himself quite well."

"Yeah, that little shrimp can get himself in and out of trouble just fine by himself." He laughed. "He's probably lurking around on the branch of a tree, stalking something." He looked up.

Yusuke looked up too and saw nothing. He rolled his eyes. "Did you really expect him to be there?"

"He's snuck up on me before."

He leaned against him and looked up into his grey eyes.

Kuwabara leaned down and brushed his lips against his lover's, tasting the cake on his mouth.

Kurama blushed and buried his face back into his book. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"No, sorry. Just caught up in each other for a minute."

"It's sort of romantic out here."

Kurama nodded. "Very serene." He had read the same paragraph several times now. He was distracted by his friends, so pleased that they had discovered their true feeling towards the other. It had been hard to watch when they were unable to process what those feelings meant. The fox demon could feel the energy radiating from them, almost pleading to be reciprocated. It bothered him, until now when the energies were in harmony and clearly returned. He watched the couple playfully tease each other with food. He smiled at their affection. It was adorable.

Kuwabara packed up everything they had brought with them and stood. "It was good seeing you, Kurama. You can call us sometime and we'll hang out. You can even bring shrimpy."

"It's a double date then."

"Bye Kurama. Thanks for staying around with us." He waved and left with Kuwabara.

Kurama sighed happily. "It wouldn't kill you to be that affectionate."

"It might. I'd rather not take that chance," came the stem reply from tree branch.

Kurama shut his book. "Shall we return home? I should call them and set up a date between us."

"I won't go."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mi Amor **_

_**The key to forever will be locked in a maze, if there is someone in your arms**_

He preferred staying up late, and tried desperately to keep his love awake longer.

"Yusu, I have class tomorrow."

"Skip it."

He shook his head. "I won't. I know how you feel about school, but I actually want to do this."

Yusuke sighed. "Can you at least... ya know..."

"Easy, sex kitten."

"It's been two days!"

He kissed him roughly, crushing his smaller body under him.

He shuddered. "That's what I'm talking about."

Kuwabara laughed. "I love the way you just give yourself to me." He kissed his bare shoulders. "Say it."

"What?" He moaned when he felt teeth on his skin. "Oh, Kazuma-"

He grabbed his hip roughly and pulled him close. They could easily feel each other's aroused body through their thin sleep clothes. "Say it..."

His eyes rolled back when he began rocking their hips together.

"Say it."

Damn he's persistent. "You're so much stronger than me."

He smiled. "Yeah that's right." He moved his body more roughly. "You belong to me."

"Yeah, I do." He clawed at his back. "It's more than that, though..."

"Hmm?" His hand cupped his firm backside as he moved.

"I... love you, Kuwabara."

He stopped and looked into his brown eyes. "I love you." He kissed his lover's nose. "I hope you're ready for me."

"Just take me already. I can't hold out much longer!"

He smiled and went to work on his lover, hitting all of his right spots, making him beg and plead for more until they were both overwhelmed with sensation. They collapsed together, gently kissing and caressing each other's flushed skin.

"Can we please sleep now, Yusu?" A soft snore was his reply. "Thank you, love."

"Love you..."

"Love you too."

He woke early the next morning and left the house before his love even woke up. Of course he did not like school, but he realized, with the help of his friend, what he wanted to do with his life. He studied the medical books hard.

"Kazuma~!"

He looked up. "Hi, Keiko!"

She hugged him. "I'm so happy we're at the same college!"

"Yeah, I never thought I'd get in here." He looked over rectangle glasses at her. "What are you pursuing?"

"Law. You?"

"Veterinary medicine."

"That's perfect!" She smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." He watched her fidget with her bag strap as she looked at the ground. "Keiko, you can talk to me."

She looked up. "I was going to... ask about... Yusuke..." She whispered his name.

"He's just fine."

"Have you seen him recently?"

He chuckled. "Well, technically..." He saw her puzzled expression. "We're dating."

She gasped. "Oh, I had no idea you were..."

"Yeah... neither did we when we got together. But we realized we needed each other. We were meant to be more than friends."

She smiled as tears filled her eyes. "I'm happy for you. Tell him I..." She shook her head. "It's nothing. Goodbye and good luck, Kazuma."

He watched her go. His heart sank. She did love him after all. Yusuke had said they decided to part ways mutually. She very clearly loved him after all this time. He closed his textbook and sighed. He loved Yusuke and Keiko was a close friend. He did not like what he had to do.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at Kuwabara. "What do you care? We broke it off, plain and simple. She said everything was fine."

"She probably just didn't want you to worry about her. She's always putting you first."

He rolled his eyes. "Does it matter what happened?

Kuwabara could tell he was holding back something and it made him hot under the collar. "Did you only rip out her heart or did you stomp on it too?"

Yusuke knocked him to the floor as he yelled. "Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"How can I when you're a damn liar? Do you care about anyone's feelings?" He dodged the next punch and flipped Yusuke on to the floor. "Think I won't take you on, Urameshi?" He waited for Yusuke to rise of the floor.

He charged at Kuwabara aiming for his waist. Kuwabara grabbed his arm and spun him around, pinning him against the wall. He looked up into his now dark eyes. "I did it for you," he said through his teeth.

"You hurt Keiko for me?"

"I did it to pursue you! If I could have told her exactly why, I would, but I couldn't explain my real feelings. What would she have thought?"

Kuwabara sighed. "You could have at least told me."

Yusuke kissed him. "Sorry... I'm sorry about your face too."

"You've hit me harder." He kissed back. "No more secrets?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you."

They kissed and laughed about their first lover's quarrel.


End file.
